


Seven Kingdoms

by IzukuxKatsuki



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alpha Cole, Alpha Morro, Alpha Nya, Alpha Ronin, Alpha Zane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Omega Dareth, Omega Jay, Omega Lloyd, Omega Skylor, Omega Verse, omega Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzukuxKatsuki/pseuds/IzukuxKatsuki
Summary: In a world where seven kingdoms are divided. Each heir to the throne of each kingdom will learn from their ancestors mistakes. Will these kingdoms stay divided or will they finally come together as one?
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Dareth/Ronin (Ninjago), Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Morro, Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

I'll be explaining a few things about this story, before it begins. What I'm explaining is second genders

Second Genders:

A second gender in this AU means Alpha, Beta and Omega. These terms are used to label others in social standing. 

Alpha-   
20% of the economy is born an Alpha. They're the strongest of the three second genders or most dangerous. Most alphas are males though a small percent can be female. Most alphas are treated highly as though they are royalty. They're the only ones that can impregnate an omega. This is highly looked down on but Alphas have a special ability called 'Alpha voice'. It can make any omega bend to their will. Though it mainly works on omegas, some betas can be swayed to do anything as well. They have ruts (they get very horny) once a week every three months. Omegas are the only ones able to satisfy an Alphas rut. An alphas first starts when they turn 13. They have powerful scents that can cause omegas to go into heat, to calm down their mate(s), tell those in the area they're angry or warn other Alphas to stay away from their mate(s). 

Beta-  
60% of the economy is born a Beta. They're considered the neutral second genders. They can be strong or weak. Unlike alphas, betas are equally born male or female. They don't have a scents or ruts/heats. Beta males are only able to impregnate beta females. As said before betas are able to be affected by Alpha voice. As the neutral party betas can be treated nicely or harshly. 

Omega-  
20% of the economy is born an Omega. They're considered the weakest out of the three second genders. Mostly females are omegas but its still possible for male omegas to exists. They can only be impregnated by alphas and can't impregnate another second gender. They have strong scents like alphas but theirs can only calm down raging alphas or any upset person, cause alphas to go into ruts, signal when their heats start and when their scared. They have heats (similar to ruts but more painful) that happen once a week every three months. Omegas can be treated like they're glass or dirt. 

Mates-  
All the genders claim their mate(s) the same way. They bite the scent glands on their partners neck which would leave a bite like scar on their necks. Some people have two mates which would result in a bite mark on each side of their neck.


	2. The Seven divided Kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened long ago.

A long time ago....  
Seven Kingdoms lived together in peace and harmony, but that all changed when the King of the Earth Kingdom decided that the other lands were trying to overthrow him. He became untrusting, brash and down right insane. The other kings started to grow worried for his mental health until one day the Earth King finally snapped at a meeting with all of them. "I've had it with you weaklings!!! I am done! I will no longer be apart of this. You all are nothing but cunning bastards who want to overthrow me and take my kingdom!! Those who do not bow to me will forever be enemies with the Earth Kingdom. We are superior to you! Remember that." As he walks away from the six stunned kings the last words that left he mouth were "I hope you are all ready for battle. This is my declaration of war." And like that the seven peaceful kingdoms started to fall apart. It was a bloody battle fought between them. The King of the Lightning proclaimed that the only way to stop the blood shield was to agree on dividing the kingdoms and to never speaking to each other again. One by one each king decided that the only way to end the war. When the six kings came to the mad Earth king with this compromise it took about several months till he finally agreed to end the war. From then on the kingdoms of Yang, Fire, Air, Lightning, Water, Ice and Earth split apart for good. What the seven kingdoms didn't know was that one day in the future their descendants will fix the crazy Earth king's mistake.


	3. What the character looks like & their personalities

Kai Smith -  
He has spikey chocolate brown hair that hides his blood red eyes. He stands at 5'9 with beautiful tan skin. Now he maybe eye candy for those around him and always try to be kind to those he meet, but piss him off. You'll whish you were dead.

Nya Smith -  
She has mid length black hair that is always in a ponytail with her bangs slightly hiding her crystal blue eyes. She stands at 5'5 with flawless tan skin. She is always calm and collected, but when she's angry, lets just say you'll learn a lesson.

Zane Julien -  
He has lovely platinum blonde hair that is in an undercut that shows is icy blue eyes. His snow white skin that stands out with height, since he stands at 6'3. He is always mistaken as cold and cruel by his looks but is very warm and sweet to others.

Cole Brookstone -  
He has shoulder length black hair that is normally in a man bun and his long bangs always covers one of his forest green eyes. He has beautiful dark olive skin that glows in the sun. Now he is very tall and stands at 6'2. Just like Zane he is often mistaken as scary until someone actually talks to him.

Morro Gordon -  
He has beautiful shoulder length black hair with a green streak on the right side that complements his ghostly green eyes. He has caucasian skin that has a small amount of freckles that show in the hotter seasons and he stands at 6'0. Now he is rude certain people but is still kind when he feels like it.

Jayden Gordon-Walker -  
He has short curly reddish-brown hair that brings out his electric blue eyes. He stands at 5'7 with caucasian skin that is covered in freckles that lessen within the colder seasons. Now his personality is that of a golden retriever.

Lloyd Garmadon -  
Short bright blonde hair that made his neon green eye shine like emeralds. He stands at 5'6 and is a fair skinned caucasian. Just like Jay he has the personality of a golden retriever.


	4. Kingdom of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what the monarch of fire up to.

The kingdom of Fire is know for being very diverse in its way of living. Many believe this was caused by the young king ruling. Kai Smith is the 17 year ruler, he became king when he was 15. The old king died when Kai was very young so he had to take the throne early so his people knew they were safe. At first many thought having such a young king would cause problems but over time they began to accept him for how hard he worked. What the people of the Fire kingdom and any other kingdom didn't know was that Kai has a younger sibling. They're royalty from a different kingdom. If this secret got out to the public about Kai being the heir of two thrones, it could cause a war. Kai wishes to see his sibling but he knows he can't. They send messages to each other to check in. Now lets see how Kai is fairing in his weekly meeting.

As I listen to my counsel men and women bicker whether I should try to make a peace treaty with the other kingdoms, I started to zone out. 'I wonder how it would've been if the old loon of a earth king didn't start that war. I really hope we can come together once again-' "Your majesty. We have reached a conclusion" My royal servant Skylor said from besides me. I give the counsel my full attention as they begin to spit terrible ideas left and right. Plans to take over the other kingdoms, ways to ruin the other kingdoms with the treaty or us taking from the other kingdoms with the treaty. I slowly raise my hand to stop them from saying anymore horrid ideas. "That's enough. I'll present the idea of a treaty when the other kingdoms accept the idea of us having a conference. I don't want a repeat of history happening. One king caused the division of these seven kingdoms because he believed the other six were not his equals and they planned to overthrow him. The other kingdoms had to suffer because the only way to stop the mad king was to divide themselves. I truly wish that the one king got his punishment for he caused." As I walk away from my counsel with Skylor in toe, I begin to think 'Will we ever come together again?'


	5. Kingdom of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the monarch of water.

The Water kingdom is a very advance place. It's people love to find new things to do. This maybe the influence of the young queen. Her name is Nya and just like the king of Fire, her mother died while she was very young. Right now she is 15 and running her kingdom like her mother used to. Just like the Fire king, she wants the seven kingdoms to untie once more. No one of the water kingdom knows that queen Nya is the younger sister to Kai and she plans to keep that way until the time is right. Let's see how the young queen is fairing with her court members? 

I have been reading books for the pass three hours as I listen my court members argue about whether I should attend the meeting King Kai has been planning to do. I already know my answer and have sent a message to Kai. I'm just waiting for these fools to calm down. My personal butler Damien has been watching them yell at each other for the past three hours as well. They finally seemed to calm down when they realized I wasn't listening to a word they were saying. I looked up for my book with a raised eyebrow. "Are you guys finished?" I question as they go silent. They all give a nod and I put down my book and spoke. "Ok I was going to tell you all before you started to yell, that I've already accepted the Fire King's proposal. I want to see what the other kingdoms heirs opinions are on this topic. Before you say anything and I mean anything, you can't change my mind. I've already sent a message to the King. Now please clear my schedule for new week, since that's when the meeting is." I get up from the table of my shocked court members with my butler following my path as we leave. Once we leave the room I let out a small but heavy sigh. 'I hope this goes well brother.'


	6. Kingdom of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold monarch of ice.

Within the Kingdom of Ice and snow stood an "unworthy ruler". That name was given to King Zane when he was just a little prince. The reason for this name is because, he isn't of royal blood. The old king had no lover and with that he had no heirs. So he adopted a young boy name Zane and raised him as his own, but old age finally caught up to him. Which caused his death, when Zane was still young. Some nobles believe Zane doesn't deserve the throne and should be removed. Though is will never happen since it's against the late king's wishes. Now to check on this "heathen" of ice.

"It's been five years since that fatal day. I hope you're ok beloved father and watching over me." As I look out the palace window to watch the snow fall with a painfully sad smile. My lady in waiting P.I.X.A.L just walked in. "My king. You have a letter from the Fire kingdom." She says kneeling to me as I take the parchment. Now sitting upon my father's old throne, I read over the message I was given. It's an invitation to a meeting for the heirs and those who are consider young rulers. The one to call upon us is none other than the Fire King. I nod towards P.I.X.A.L as I gave back the letter. 'Hmmm. I wonder what you have planned dear king....' I think as I continue to watch snow fall around my kingdom. Many nobles hate me because I allow commoners into my court and I'm not of royal blood. I've never really liked the way nobles think this kingdom should be run with an icy heart. It's already cold enough here. I believe we should warm up this place and have kindness bring us together, but the only person who wants that are the citizens. Which I'm glad for just we need to get the nobles on board with this plan or else it will fail.


	7. Kingdom of Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unknown heir of lightning.

The Lightning kingdom is one of the most advance kingdoms in technology an its people are highly intelligent. Though there is one thing this kingdom doesn't know. They don't know a single thing about their heir. The Queen hasn't even told them the gender of the heir and so many people want the heir to be female while others hope they're male. The only ones in the kingdom that know of the gender of the heir are the castle workers and the Queen. Right now the queen is getting ready and a guard plus a servant walk up to her as she finishes her makeup. "Your majesty. We have everything prepared" the guard said as he bowed. "Thank you. We are getting my son today" she replied with a large smile reaching her electric blue eyes.

On the local farm lived an old couple with a young teen. These people are know as the Walkers. They love to create things and help people out. They're known as the kindest family around. Right now the young teen is planting flowers. His name is Jayden or Jay for short. "You are my sunshine~ My only sunshine~ You make me happy, when I'm down~" he sang as he continued to plant flowers. Jay continues to sing as he plants, when he notices an expensive car, a limo to be exact pulling up to the farmer. Before Jay could see who it was, his parents called for him. He quickly heads inside to his mom and dad. "Ma? Pa? Who's the car outside belong too?" Jay ask when he approaches his parents. "Jay sweetie, we have something to tell you." Enda says as she looks at Jay with a sad expression. Her Husband Ed has an expression on his face mirroring hers. "What's wrong?" Jay questioned wondering why his parents looked so sad. The next set of words that came from his mom's mouth caused his world to spiral and shatter. "Jay you're adopted. We wanted to tell you sooner but we couldn't. We are so, so sorry that we lied to you about who you really are. Your real mother wanted you to learn about hardships and proper work ethics, before you knew who you really are. The car outside is your mother's and she is coming right now to talk to you." Edna explained as tears run down her face that reflects sorrow. Her husband's face mirrors hers just he not crying. Before Jay could even close his mouth there was a knock at the door. Both Ed and Edna went to answer it, leaving Jay standing there frozen in shock and confusion. 

JAY  
When my 'parents' went to answer the door, a million thoughts came rushing through my head at once. 'Why did my real mother do this?' 'Why couldn't they tell me sooner?' 'Who am I really?' 'Why'd I have to live here before knowing who I truly am?' As these thoughts continue to plague my mind as I hear footsteps enter the room. I raise my head from the floor to see my foster parents and the Queen in the door way with a few guards plus servants behind her. I quickly kneel to the ground. "Your-r ma-ajesty. Go-ood e-evening." I stutter out as I hear her heels click across the our wood floors as she walks towards me. "Jayden get up. You don't need to bow to me child. Your my son and the prince. You never need to bow to me." She says placing her palm under my chin, making me look up to her smiling face. She had small tears in the corner of her eyes as she looks down at me. I slowly get up and when I do she pulls me into a hug and whispered to me "I've missed you Jayden. I truly am happy to have you back." I return her hug as she tightens her grip. When we finally let go of each other I take a good look at her. She has long blonde that shines from the sun leaking through the house's windows and there isn't a single gray hair insight. Her skin match mines in color, as does her eyes. "So that's where my eyes came from" I hear my voice say before I even process my thoughts. As I gain an embarrassed look my real mother laughs and I join her. We stop our laughter when we hear voice and flashing lights fill my vision. We all turn to look out the window to see hordes of paparazzi and press outside. "I know this maybe a bit much to ask but can we bring my foster family with us?" I ask with a shaky voice as the guards and servants deal with the press. "Dear, I was gonna do the anyways. Lets go and try to hide your faces." She answers placing on a pair of shades and struts to the limo. We follow her as we try to keep our faces hidden. Many questions were being thrown our way. "Who are you to the Queen?" "What's your relationship with the royal family?" "Who are you?" We ignore all the questions as we make it inside and begin to drive away from all the chaos. "Hey mom, will our lives ever be normal again?" I ask as I watch my old home disappear in the distance. "Well your to be the next King and your foster parents members in your future counsel, so my dear. Your lives will never be the same, but what's wrong with some change?" She answers with a happy and light tone. I look from her to Ma to Pa then back out the window and smile. "Your right, change can be a good thing." With my simple farm life was turned upside down. My phone began to buzz so I checked it. What I saw terrified me. My family must have seen my horrified face, cause they started to ask what's wrong. I show my phone screen to them. Right in bright red letters said "The Queen Was Spotted Living The Local Farm With A Boy And Two Adults. Have We Got A Royal Affair Happening Or Is The Missing Heir Secret About To Be Revealed?" We all looked at each other with one though on our minds. 'Oh hoe right they are.'


End file.
